twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Anchorage newborn Coven
The Anchorage newborn Coven, was a small coven of newborn vampires created by Irina for the purpose of destroying the Quileute wolves of La Push. Irina decided to dispand the coven after she realized the vampire wouldn't be able to stop the Quileute's. History Irina was originally a member of the Denali Coven, a coven that consisted of her adoptive family; Sasha, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and her mate; Laurent. In march 2006, Laurent travelled to Forks, Washington as a favour to his former coven mate Victoria. Before killing a human girl; Bella Swan, he was killed by the Quileute shapeshifters of La Push. Grief stricken, Irina wanted to put an end to the Quileute wolves, but the Olympic coven, her "cousins", refused to allow her. Using the idea of the newborn army which Victoria had used as an attempt to destroy the cullens, she used this idea but to a far less dangerous level. Irina travelled to Anchorage, the largest city in Alaska, where she found Patrick, who despised but accepted his life. She turned him into a vampire and she began adding more vampires to her coven. Irina was careful about picking members, as two of the members before couldn't be controlled and were killed. And most of the rest were destoryed shortly after or later by powerful member of the coven, Hadley. Irina stook with a small coven as she could not find more worthy "additions". After Irina attended Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's wedding, she returned to Anchorage, where the coven was dispanded. After several others became nomads and ran from the city, Patrick and Gene both agreed to still help Irina, but they were no use. Members *'Irina': Leader; Killed by the Volturi during the Volturi confrontation against the Cullen family and their allies. *'Patrick': Considered the second-in-command (and Irina's adviser) with the power to sense the fears of weak minded individuals; became a nomad along with his mate, Gene after the coven dispanded. *'Gene': became a nomad along with her mate, Patrick. *'Hadley': A member of the coven who was more destructive to the Coven the protective. Hadley left the coven to become a nomad, and later on hunted down and murdered almost all of the other members of the Coven. *'Clovis': A member with the power to deprive people of there balances, became a nomad along with his mate, Dawn. *'Dawn': A member of the coven who became a nomad along with her mate, Clovis. *'Sean': joined the Denali Coven and became Isabel's mate. *'Curtis': joined the Denali Coven and became Tanya's mate. *'Justin': Escaped the coven, became a nomad. *'Trent': Escaped the coven, became a nomad. *'Clara': Escaped the coven, became a nomad. *'Jesse': Escaped the coven, became a nomad. *'Lewis': Escaped the coven, became a nomad. *'Bruno': A member of the coven with the power to protect himself and others against persuers, escaped the coven and became a nomad. Irina was careful about the members she added to her coven, leading them with a sense of their own control rather than fear or manipulation. Trivia Patrick, Hadley, Clovis and Bruno were the only known members of the coven that possess special gifts. Patrick was able to sense the fears and worries of others who were weak minded. Hadley possesses peremant newborn physical power was considered to be the strongest one in the coven as everyone else's strength died down over the next year. Clovis could manipulate his targets balance and concentration. Bruno was able to create an aura around himself that made his persuers feel scared of being around him, effectively protecting himself and others from danger Irina has successfully created four vampires with useful skills. Category:Covens Category:Coven With Special Abilities‏‎ Category:Anchorage Newborn Coven